Empress Hask'Valgam I
"After the death of the last traitor, when the palaces of turncoats are reduced to dust and their family lines are extinguished. Then we will have peace" '''Empress Hask'Valgam, '''named "The Stern" by her loyalists and "the cruel" by the Enlightened Kingdom of Ra'Tagrass, mistress of Banners and summoner of blades has been the sole monarch of the Kingdom of Yadra since 2277 after Empress Linassa IV willingly stepped down of the throne. From 2289 onwards however, the title has been disputed by Hask'Endek of the Enlightened Kingdom of Ra'Tagrass. Unwilling to step down, the remains of the Kingdom of Yadra have fallen into civil war, one which still has no end in sight. History Left with a realm still recovering from its losses at the hands of the Commonwealth, Empress Hask'Valgam spent most of her first years trying to find a way to stop her realm's decline. As nobles became more and more focused on their own territories, empress Hask'Valgam decided to install new reforms, making it so the power would be more centralized on the person of the crowned head and not so much on the dukes and counts. Sadly for the new Empress, few of the kingdom's nobles listened to her words, with far less obeying them. Divided, weak and with corruption growing on what few planets remained, there seemed to be no solution to the issue. Soon enough, nobles began to refuse their duty to pay taxes or attend the royal palace when summoned. That was the last straw. Impossible as it might be to bring back the glory days of old, Hask'Valgam would not give up without a fight. Using her own, personal Banners, she lead a series of lightening strikes into the territories of rebel nobles, taking the properties of those who had refused to pay when ordered to and executing the one's bold enough not to obey one of her direct commands. Still thinking and behaving the same way of a traditional, Yadrani King, she used raw force, rather than diplomacy and deals, to keep her nobles in line. While her regime of terror was loathed by the noble families, it cannot be said Karthemas lower classes did not thrive at least a little under their Empresse's rule. Never loved, Hask'Valgam still commanded the respect of many as she spent great efforts to keep business and fields running and thousands of Yadrani out of the slumbs which had begun to grow around the capital. In 2289 however, the empress lost the control she had worked so tirelessly to create. Pressed to hard and unwilling to keep following a "mad ruler", a high number of high lords met in Ra'Tagrass, delcaring unanimously they desire for the Empress to step down and let another sit the throne. When Hask'Valgam refused and ordered the traitors to stand trail, they had already delcared a new ruler, the duchess of the planet herself Hask'Endek. Once close friends, this betrayal stung the Empress more than any previous treason. Still, she rallied her banners and prepared for war, a war which would see Karthemas fight Karthemas, with millions dying in the process. Category:Kingdom of Yadra